


Warmth

by Neverever



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Bottom Steve, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Snowed In
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-25
Updated: 2014-01-25
Packaged: 2018-01-09 23:57:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1152357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neverever/pseuds/Neverever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Steve gets too cold from being out in the snow, Tony thinks of ways to warm him up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warmth

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BeenAsleepFor70Years](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeenAsleepFor70Years/gifts).



> Covina did a Chinese translation of [Warmth](http://www.mtslash.com/thread-127552-1-2.html)

The conference ended with dozens of business cards exchanged and promises made for collaborations on future projects. Now free of it all, Tony returned to his hotel apartment suite, expecting to find Steve curled up on a couch in front of the fire. Maybe sketching or reading. Possibly watching a game on television. Tony planned on joining Steve on the couch, where he would bathe in the warmth from the fire and Steve as the blizzard howled outside.

Tony tossed his name tag on a side table as he came in. Steve had doodled a little Iron Man figure on the tag after the spoilsport conference organizers insisted in giving Tony a plain name tag printed only with his name. He noticed a gift basket filled with spa products on the table, compliments of the hotel due to the awful weather. With a slight smile, Tony imagined Steve’s reaction to the basket when it was delivered.

Unexpectedly, Steve was not in the suite. Tony searched the large suite with three bedrooms, three bathrooms, a kitchen with accompanying dining area, and a spacious living room with a gas fireplace. Signs of Steve filled the suite -- a large pile of history books on the coffee table, an open sketchbook and pencils on a table, his sleep clothes folded on the bed in the master bedroom. But no Steve.

Standing in the master bedroom, Tony ran his hand through his thick, wavy hair and frowned. Steve usually left a message when he ran errands or had to leave for any reason. Tony racked his brain about what Steve said his plans were for the day. He had not been entirely awake when Steve got up early. As best as he could remember, his boyfriend had said something about snowboarding and maybe getting back by early afternoon.

By now it was snowing heavily and the wind was picking up. Tony called Steve to see where he was. Maybe he had stopped off somewhere for lunch and was on his way back now. Tony’s call went straight to voicemail. Strange, because Steve always kept his phone on, an occupational hazard since the Avengers were on call all the time.

Tony settled on the couch. Maybe there was some sort of crisis going on and that’s where Steve was. But the television news revealed nothing but constant news about the predicted blizzard and the likely snowfalls of over two feet, possibly more.

He shifted uncomfortably in his seat. The idea of Steve stuck outdoors in the snow concerned him. At first, Steve had been reluctant to join Tony at his futurism conference at a ski resort in the middle of January. Tony had turned on his not-inconsiderable charm to convince Steve to come along, even promising to turn the trip into a real vacation. Steve, still crazy about Tony after a year of dating, finally agreed. Tony figured that Steve couldn’t really say no to his big, brown puppy-eyes.

Then Tony kind of neglected to spend time with Steve once the conference started. Steve was a very supportive boyfriend and said nothing when they only saw each other at the buffet dinners provided by the conference, surrounded by other attendees. He smiled at Tony, endured the serious and intense future-applied science science talk during dinner, and somehow made do with the small portions provided.

The whole conference only lasted three days, wrapping up early because of the winter storm. But Tony was probably still being an awful boyfriend right now. 

He called the front desk. “Mr. Rogers took the hotel shuttle to the slopes this morning, sir,” the clerk said.

“But has he returned yet?”

“The last shuttle today returned over an hour ago. I don’t remember seeing him,” the clerk stated.

Hanging up, Tony swore under his breath. In his mind, he could hear Pepper’s sharp, probing questions about how exactly he lost Captain America at a ski resort. After she gave him holy hell for taking Steve there to begin with. Tony thought guiltily of Steve’s occasional nightmares about being frozen. And Tony knew how snow and ice could weigh on Steve’s soul.

This time, for real, Tony was going to put a tracking chip on Steve. Oh, he had threatened to do it before, to Steve’s amusement. But he was going to do it now. 

Tony continued to fret about how to find Steve. He was the third smartest man in the world, so how hard could it be to find one lost boyfriend? He hooked up to the emergency responders’ radio transmissions, but there was no news. It took only a few minutes to determine that Steve’s phone was on one of the ski resort’s trails. And that the phone was not working. 

Steve was stuck in an avalanche. That had to be it. That’s why Steve was not here. The authorities had just not reported it yet. Or worse, no one knew. In a panic, Tony went to unpack the Iron Man suit because he had to rescue Steve. 

Then he heard a noise outside the suite. He rushed over to find Steve, soaked and looking completely miserable, stepping through the door. “Where have you been?” Tony said crossly.

Steve pulled off his gloves with frozen, awkward fingers, and unzipped his parka. “Um, I was helping the ski patrol evacuate skiers and snowboarders who hadn’t left the trails when the snow started. A local cop just dropped me off.” He started to shake from the cold as he struggled to shed the outerwear. 

Tony helped Steve out of his coat and pulled him into his arms, rubbing his hands up and down Steve’s back. “Oh, you’re freezing,” Tony said worriedly. Steve felt like a block of ice.

He pushed Steve towards the bathroom in the master bedroom. “Come on, get in the shower – you need to warm up. I bet you haven’t been eating enough either,” Tony said. Things could go downhill quickly when Steve did not eat enough. “Stay in there until I come get you.” 

As soon as the room service order he had placed arrived, Tony returned to the bathroom where Steve was still taking a hot shower. Warm steam billowed out as he opened the door. He placed Steve’s sleep pants and t-shirt on the vanity along with a thick terry bathrobe. “Steve, dinner’s here.”

When Steve came out into the living room, he found that Tony had fired up the gas fireplace and turned up the thermostat. Tony pulled out Steve’s chair for him. “I thought you would have been back earlier. I tried to get you on your phone.”

Steve grimaced. “I lost it on one of my last runs.” He started to dig into the food Tony had ordered -- three steak dinners with all the trimmings, one for him and two for Steve, guessing rightly Steve would be very hungry.

Tony smoothed his hand over Steve’s damp hair and kissed the top of his head. “I’m glad you’re back.” He sat down to eat and took Steve’s hand. “You’ve been very patient and understanding these past three days. But I’ve missed you.”

“You were just so excited about the conference, and you don’t get many opportunities to be just Tony Stark, inventor and tech genius.” The food was plentiful and tasted unbelievably good. "It’s great to see you among people who understand exactly what you are talking about.”

“Yeah, but I promised you a real vacation,” Tony replied. Steve’s hand still felt cold in his.

“I can always find something to do,” Steve said with a smile. “Besides, the week isn’t over yet.” 

After Steve demolished his dinner and part of Tony’s, Tony maneuvered him to sit on the couch near the fireplace. He draped a wool blanket around Steve’s shoulders. Steve watched, bemused, as Tony made him instant hot chocolate in the kitchen. With marshmallows. Tony handed him the mug and asked him, “So how is ‘Project Warm’ going?”

“I feel better, Tony,” Steve replied, sipping the rich hot chocolate.

“Hmmm,” Tony said doubtfully as he noticed Steve shivering a little. He sat on the couch and pulled blanketed Steve into his arms. “You should tell me when you’re feeling a little under the weather, sweetheart. Or when you feel neglected.”

Tony could tell that Steve loved the way Tony was rubbing his shoulder and arm from the way he sunk his head onto Tony’s shoulder. “It’s okay. I’ve been having a good time. The other spouses and partners of conference attendees have been teasing me about being your trophy boyfriend.”

“Hmm. Shouldn’t that be the other way around?” Tony chuckled. “And what you have been up to?”

Relaxing under Tony’s petting and enjoying the warmth of his embrace, Steve told him about the past three days. He had gone window shopping, then hit up a bookstore. The next day he’d taken skiing and snowboarding lessons to fill the time. He enjoyed snowboarding very much -- the speed, the agility, the crispness of the powder, the daunting beauty of the surrounding slopes, and just the sheer joy of being outside. “Do you want to come out with me next time?” Steve asked.

“We can talk about it.” Tony kissed Steve’s temple. “I had no idea you were that busy. I wondered what was up with those books on the coffee table.”

“Yeah, I shouldn’t have bought the book on SHIELD. It wasn’t particularly good.” And reading about the foundation of SHIELD and Peggy’s tenure as associate director had not helped Steve’s mood at all. “How was the conference?”

“Oh, it’s been busy and interesting.” Tony talked about some of the highlights while he toyed with Steve’s hair. “Boy, it sounds awful out there.” They could hear the wind thrashing against the windows. 

Tony continued to rub Steve’s shoulder. “They’re predicting nearly two feet of snow before it’s all over.”

Steve shuddered. “Thinking of the ice?” asked Tony quietly.

“I’ve had some dreams,” Steve admitted. “I was starting to feel like I was never going to be warm again.” He sighed. “I’ve had a couple of dreams of glaciers and ice floes and freezing water.”

“Well, we can’t have that,” Tony said, and pushed Steve up so he could get off the couch. Steve almost whined at the lost of Tony’s body heat. 

“I have an idea what to do.” Tony grabbed Steve’s hand to pull him off the couch. “Why don’t you lie down on the rug in front of the fireplace?” He untied the sash of Steve’s robe once Steve was standing, and wrapped his arms around Steve’s waist. They kissed lazily for a few minutes. 

“Take off the robe,” Tony urged.

Steve shrugged the robe off and stretched out on the soft, fluffy rug. Tony brought back pillows from one of the other bedrooms. He tugged Steve’s t-shirt to signal him to take it off, and asked Steve to turn over so that he was lying face down. Tony gently arranged Steve so that he was propped on a pillow, with his head resting on his folded arms. “Okay there? Getting toasty from the fire?” Tony asked. It was not often he got to fuss over Steve.

“Yeah, feels nice,” Steve murmured.

Tony smiled at his boyfriend, lying nearly naked in front of the fire, laid out like a work of art among the pillows. Steve’s blond hair shone in the firelight. Shadows highlighted the beautiful musculature of Steve’s back, the narrowness of his waist, and the firmness of his glutes. Someone needed to paint this picture so that Tony could hang it in his apartment. Tony reached out and ran his hand over Steve’s shoulder. The skin was cooler than he expected. “Babe, how you doing there?”

“If you keep your hands on me, I’d be better.”

Tony got an idea. He sprang up, thinking he had seen massage oil somewhere. “Hey, where are you going?” Steve said, a note of disappointment in his voice. But Tony quickly returned in triumph with the spa basket.

He fished a small bottle of massage oil out of the basket and then straddled Steve. He poured some of the oil over Steve’s back and started to rub it into his skin. The oil warmed as Tony’s strong hands rubbed out the knots in Steve’s back and shoulders. “Damn, Steve, you’re so tense.” Tony pushed in a little harder with his thumbs and heel of his hands. As Tony kneaded out the knots, Steve’s shoulder muscles relaxed and Tony could feel Steve melting into the rug. Tony leaned forward and kissed the back of Steve’s neck and along his oiled shoulders.

“Mmmmm,” Steve hummed.

“Like that?” Tony asked. He shifted so that he could caress down Steve’s spine and rub circles into Steve’s lower back. “I’ve been neglecting you,” Tony said. He ground the heel of his hand into the stubborn knot in Steve’s right shoulder. Tony loved the buttery soft feel of Steve’s oiled skin under his calloused hands. “I’ve hardly seen you since we got here.” He carded a hand through Steve’s quickly drying hair before massaging the nape of his neck.

“That’s okay, Tony.”

“I’ll make it up to you. Anything you want, babe, anything.”

Steve was lost in thought and then said with a smile, “I’m still a little chilled, Tony, like the cold has really settled in my bones.”

“Oh. Let me work on that.” Tony began to kiss Steve’s neck, then his shoulders and down his back, pressing his lips to Steve’s warming skin. “Is that better?” 

“Maybe. Hm, I thought you prided yourself on your thorough work.”

Tony huffed at that. “I always promise quality workmanship.” He kissed Steve’s shoulders, then his biceps and forearms on the right and then the left. Then he pressed open-mouthed kisses and licks along Steve’s spine. He brushed his lips against every bare patch of skin he could reach.

Steve grunted in protest when Tony swung off. Then Tony slipped a hand under Steve’s waistband. “You know, to do the best job I can, these have to come off.”

“Can’t get in the way of perfection.” Steve moved his hips, allowing Tony to pull off his sweatpants. 

Tony poured a little more of the massage oil into the dip of Steve’s lower back. He caressed Steve’s hips and kneaded his firm ass.

He inhaled the wonderful aroma of a showered and warm Steve, the masculine scent rolling off him. His strong hands continued to rub and caress Steve all over, running across his shoulders and down his back, ass and thighs. “I just want to take care you, babe,” Tony whispered lovingly.

“You do,” Steve reassured him. “Not your fault I stayed out longer than I should have in the snow.”

“You never, ever put yourself first, Steve. I should look after you.” Tony leaned down and embraced Steve. He was so happy to be here with Steve. He stretched out atop Steve, trying to share more of his warmth with him. His chin rested on Steve’s shoulder, his cheek brushing Steve’s. His body completely touched Steve along the length of their bodies. Steve sighed with contentment and Tony’s stomach fluttered a little.

“I know you don't eat enough at buffets because you don’t want take food away from other people. You’re always helpful and polite, and you never ask for anything. You let me spend all this time at the conference and never said a word. You are so patient with me. You do so much for me.” Tony nuzzled Steve’s neck, feeling his cock twitch with interest. 

Steve grasped Tony’s hand, entwining their fingers. “Tony, I just want to see you happy. It’s no bother.”

“What would make you happy?” Tony asked, kissing Steve’s temple. He was starting to feel deeply aroused. 

“How about you taking off your clothes?”

Tony laughed. He worked his way out of his clothes, tossing them to the side. He paused to enjoy the sight of Steve lying still, relaxed, and contented. And absolutely gorgeous, with his pink skin flushing a little from the heat of the fire. Tony reflected on how much he loved this man. Then he settled back on top of Steve, aligning his chest with Steve’s back, mindful of the arc reactor. Tony then splayed his hand over Steve’s hip and stomach, gently rubbing circles into the skin. He brushed his lips against Steve’s neck, then began to suck and worry the skin where his neck met his shoulder. 

Steve was sweet and pliant, letting Tony touch and caress and move him around. Tony rolled onto his side, pulling Steve with him. Steve nestled into Tony’s arms as they both faced the fire. Tony’s hand then slowly touched and caressed Steve’s chest, brushing over a nipple, moving down his side and waist, then over Steve’s thigh, and reached around and touched Steve’s half-hard cock. He gently stroked Steve to hardness, his own cock rapidly hardening against Steve’s back. 

“Are you proposing something, Mr. Stark?” Steve mumbled, his head lying in the crook of Tony’s shoulder. 

“I’ve got some ideas, Captain Rogers,” Tony purred. Gently letting Steve go, Tony pulled away from the warm nest on the rug. He considered the massage oil, then reluctantly went to the bedroom for actual lubricant. When he returned, he saw Steve on his side, completely stretched out, his blue eyes warm and welcoming, his body inviting and delicious on the rug, with the fire to his back and desire for Tony all over him.

“Wow. Just wow. You’re amazing, Steve,” Tony said, his voice hoarse. He would never trade this evening with his boyfriend for anything in the world.

“You know, I might still be a little cold,” Steve offered. “Are you going to continue warming me up?”

Tony lowered himself on the rug and splayed a hand on Steve’s hip. “You’re not very good at the flirting thing, you know.”

“I’ve got to try sometimes,” Steve sheepishly said. “Considering my sexy boyfriend is Tony Stark.”

“I’m king of the cheesy one-liners,” Tony declared. “I’ll always win.” He kissed Steve deeply, pressing his tongue to open Steve’s lips. He wanted to taste, to encourage, and to satiate his growing arousal. 

Steve melted into Tony, completely pliant and willing to follow Tony’s lead. Tony pushed Steve down on the rug and began to kiss Steve’s neck and chest, finally licking a stripe up from his pecs to his chin. “I’m going to make you feel so good, baby.”

Steve only moaned as Tony’s hands opened his legs, pushing apart his thighs. Tony kissed Steve’s knees, then moved up, kissing the inside of Steve’s thighs, gently nuzzling him. He paused a second to slick up his fingers. Then he sucked in Steve, licking along the underside vein, swirling his tongue along the shaft. Steve moaned above him, hands fisted into the rug. Then Tony ran a fingertip around Steve’s hole, and pressed in one finger and then a second. He was amazed at how tight Steve still was. He crooked his fingers, looking for that spongy spot in Steve that would start to undo him. 

He pulled off and said in a low, hoarse voice, “Just relax, Steve. Let me treat you right.” He gently caressed Steve’s hip, watching as Steve went from panting to easy, visibly relaxed breaths. He scissored his fingers, stroking inside, occasionally hitting his prostate. “Please, Tony,” Steve begged. Tony pushed in a third finger, finally opening Steve up just enough.

Tony had to pull back in order to slick himself up. Steve begged Tony to work faster. “If you’re begging now, Steve, what are you going to do in a minute?” Tony teased.

He wanted to be as close to Steve as he could be. He placed one of Steve’s legs over his shoulder and pushed the other one down. Then he guided himself into Steve. Steve’s head rolled back and he moaned Tony’s name as Tony rocked into him. Tony shifted back and forth, slowly penetrating Steve until he bottomed out. He grabbed Steve’s hand. Steve smiled at him, his beautiful eyes half-lidded. “Ready, baby?”

“Please, Tony, just move,” Steve begged.

Tony took a deep breath, looked down at Steve under him and then began to thrust in and out at a slow and steady pace. “Going to make you scream, baby,” Tony promised. “Going to work you over until you’re hot and sweating.” He meant every word. Steve thrashed against Tony, moaning and panting. Tony loved watching Steve completely lose it under him, at the movement of his pelvis into Steve’s thighs. He had to shift the angle in order to get more leverage. Tony sensed the tension winding up in his back. He wanted more friction, wanted more sensation, wanted to drive Steve completely crazy and to take him apart, all at his hand, with his mouth. His thrusts gradually sped up, the only sounds in the room their raspy breaths, the snap of Tony into Steve, and the crackle of the fire. Tony bent over to kiss Steve, to taste his sweat, to bite and nip at his skin. He moved a little faster, hitting Steve’s prostate now with each stroke. Steve grabbed at Tony, digging his fingers into Tony’s overheated skin. Steve cried out Tony’s name and frantically reached for his cock. “Let me,” Tony choked out. He shifted so he could stroke and pull Steve’s cock in rhythm with his thrusts.

Then Steve gasped and his come coated Tony’s hand. Tony began to move erratically, frantic in his turn, on the edge himself. With a final thrust, he came, with an electric feeling flashing through his body. With a deep sigh, he leaned forward and pressed his forehead to Steve’s for a minute. Then Steve pulled Tony into his arms, kissing his lips, brushing his hair out his eyes, and nuzzling Tony’s face and neck as a wonderful drowsy, post-coital feeling settled over them.

As they lay wrapped up in each other, drinking in the warmth of the fire and softness of the rug and surrounding pillows, Tony finally asked, “Better now?”

Steve kissed Tony’s neck. “All nice and warm, Tony.”

The wind howled outside and they could hear snow and ice pellets hitting the windows. Steve slid his hand over Tony’s hip, anchoring his fingers on the dip at the waist, pulling Tony a little closer. “Do you really want to make me happy, Tony?” he asked playfully.

“Of course, anything you want, Steve.”

“Take me somewhere tropical next time.”

Tony laughed into Steve’s neck. “Yeah, okay. Aruba, here we come.”


End file.
